


Till The Whole World Hears

by NightwingNinja17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingNinja17/pseuds/NightwingNinja17
Summary: Cal has been living the last five years of his life not listening to a small part of himself that connects him to his past. When one day that all changes, he is forced to reveal himself. Things don't go to plan and thus Cal now faces not only himself but he now faces the worst enemy of them all - The Empire. SPOILERS FOR JEDI FALLEN ORDER!
Kudos: 5





	Till The Whole World Hears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you are having a good week! I just had this thought in my head of what happened if no one spoke up at the beginning of Jedi Fallen Order when the Inquisitors show up? How would they find Cal? And many other questions. This is, for all intense and purposes, supposed to be a one shot, but if I end up receiving a good response, I will probably write more. 
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment/review for me! I would love to hear your thoughts! Also please refrain from being rude in the comments. This is my first serious post here and I would like all the help I can get. If you have suggestions, please be nice! I'll do my best to take into consideration everything.

“Padawan, mark well and listen. Trust ONLY in the force!”  
The voice of my master was the last thing I heard before I was jerked back into reality by an unknown force.  
The train lurched to a stop in some unknown location on Bracca. It was strange, it hardly ever stopped mid-run between stations.  
I was wrenched from his thoughts when he could sense the impending doom on the outside of the train. The resident Abednedo looked around and then at me.  
“The train’s stopped,” Of course I had to state the obvious..If it wasn’t for the fact that I was on edge as a result of the dark presence, I would have face palmed.  
“Yeah, something is going on,” Prauf sat up even straighter than I did. We, along with everyone in our area of the train were looking around as if we would find the source of the inconvenience.  
But then everyone’s attention was focused on the doors as they swiftly opened to reveal two stormtroopers on the other end. Every one of my instincts said to run, but I didn’t get far.  
“Everybody up! Identification ready!” They moved in a surrounded us to either side, “Move out and line up!”  
“Probably just another contraband inspection,” I had hoped Prauf was saying that more to himself than to me as every ounce of my being was telling me to run in the opposite direction. This had to relate to my use of the force earlier to save Prauf from dying at the hands of a Sarlaac.  
We were all shuffled out of the car and out into the rocky terrain around us. I was one of the last to emerge from it and I froze when I laid eyes on some troopers who wore all black. They carried what looked like Separatist Magna Guard staffs that were also retrofitted with guns. As to not look conspicuous, I moved forward, hoping that this wasn’t a trap set for me.  
My hopes were bashed however, when I saw a modified Tie Fighter fly down from the clouds followed by another bigger ship that would have probably been some sort of troop transport had it not been for its occupants being one person rather than an army.  
We were all shuffled into a line facing the ships. Simultaneously, two menacing figures emerged dressed in all black. One was thin and skinny, showing agility and poise. The second was large and muscular, ready to show her power if necessary.  
“Is this all of them?” The skinny one didn’t even look at one of the troopers as she asked. He answered nonetheless which resulted in a sign of what I assumed was frustration on her part. Even though I couldn’t see her eyes, I felt them boring into me from beyond the confines of the helmet she wore.  
“Yes, Second Sister,” And she then turned her attention to the line.  
“We seek a dangerous fugitive. This is no common anarchist, but a devotee to the treasonous Jedi Order.” The brute, or that’s what I started calling her in my head, began pacing the ground in front of us, gaging the situation like a predator stalking its prey, “Failure to turn over this…traitor…..will result in a charge of sedition!”  
I couldn’t shake my gaze from the ground behind her as she spoke. In truth I was terrified. Terrified that I had been found out, terrified of what would happen if I was revealed by Prauf or by anyone else here. Not that anyone else besides Prauf knew, but I really couldn’t afford to go to that luxury in my mind.  
Not yet anyway.  
“Turn yourself in, or everyone here will face summary execution.”  
Immediately the black troopers raised their weapons and aimed them directly at the line. The Force was overwhelmingly filled with fear around me and it was all I could do to not react in a way that would reveal myself even more than I already had.  
But no one moved, or spoke up, outside of the occasional gasp.  
The second sister, or what I heard the trooper call her anyway, looked straight at me like I was the animal that was cornered. It was like she knew without knowing for sure I was her target, and wanted to make a scene just to prove a point.  
“Who are you, young one?” She walked closer to me, forcing me to make eye contact with her.  
I took a deep breath before responding.  
“Cal,” I decided not to give her my last name, for it was possible one of these troopers were running names.  
“Cal, that’s a handsome name,” She seemed pleased at my words like my name was a sweet honeycomb from one of the agricultural worlds I had heard so much about, “Tell me, do you know who this Jedi is?”  
Of course I knew! It was me. Yet how could I persuade her otherwise?  
“N..No. No, I do not,” I hoped that the nervousness I felt wasn’t jeopardizing me.  
“Really?” She paced even closer to where she was breathing into my face, “Tell me why you’re so nervous then.”  
“I…I’ve never been a fan of The Empire,” I tried to muster enough confidence in my voice to push away the fear, “My family was killed by them and I just get nervous like they are going to kill me too.”  
Which wasn’t a lie in the slightest. My family had been murdered by the Empire. It just wasn’t the family most everyone thought I had. And I honestly believed if given the chance and my history, that upon my discovery, I would be killed on the spot.  
“Why would the Empire be after you? Did you do something bad?”  
“I don’t re…remember. That was years ago. I was young when it happened,” I shook my head.  
“Hmm,” She seemed pleased with this for some reason, but quickly turned her attention to Prauf, “And you sir, do you know the identity of this Jedi?”  
I looked over her shoulder at the man I had come to believe was the closet thing to a father figure in my life since my master died. I silently pleaded to him to not reveal me, not to reveal my identity. But I knew that if he didn’t he was basically signing his own death warrant.  
What was I to do? Watch this man die because of my own secrets? Watch him lose his life because I was too much of a coward to tell him what I really was?  
“I thought I did, but I heard he escaped a little while before our shift was over tonight,” interesting lie considering I was the Jedi in question and I was standing right here.  
To be honest, I’m surprised neither of these Imperials in front of me recognized me.  
Or if they did, they were putting on an extremely amazing show.  
“Interesting, do you remember his name?” She walked closer to Prauf who stood a little bit taller as she approached. Out of fear or defiance, I was clueless, but at least he didn’t let thought that she could see through his little lie he forged manufacture fear in him.  
“I don’t. We never worked together. I just saw him from time to time.”  
“Well, that’s all very fascinating. Because, if I saw the recording from our probe droid correctly, you were rescued by this individual.”  
I could see Prauf’s breaths quicken. He was trying his best to face the enemy down without giving me away.  
“Now anyone, tell me who is this Jedi? Otherwise, in the next fifteen seconds, everyone here is dead,” She looked to everyone now. The sound of several loosened safeties met my ears. I decided that now more than ever was the time to secretly grab my forbidden weapon.  
Silence ensued once more prompting a low murmur across the other few people that were standing in the line.  
“Trooper, fire at the one at the end,” she pointed to my right and at the person at the end of the line. Fear gripped my heart at this as the trooper pulled the trigger and the man fell down dead. An earsplitting scream followed and it took all my effort not to pull out my lightsaber and fight it. I held it closely to my leg facing away from the Imperials before me, careful to hide it from prying eyes Imperial or not, “Like I said, reveal this traitor to me and all of you can go back to your daily lives like nothing happened.”  
She was bluffing. The force buzzed angrily around her at the mention of it. Either way, none of them were getting out of here alive.  
And unfortunately, that meant Prauf as well.  
In quick progression, three more out of the seven of us were killed on the spot leaving Prauf, myself and a crying individual to my left.  
“Now…Cal was it? Tell me…who this Jedi is or else, I’ll kill your friend here,” She pointed the end of her saber toward Prauf’s chest which caused me to tighten my grip on my own.  
“I..I don’t know,” I was more afraid of what the Empire would do to me if I revealed myself than what they had planned for Prauf.  
“Oh, I think you do,” She had me cornered and was ready to pounce, “You look remarkably like the individual in the footage don’t you think?”  
She produced a holographic recording from her belt and showed me the video the probe droid captured. It showed me upside down, dangling from some wires hanging from the side of the cruiser’s wings. I cried out to Prauf and then in some unknown, untapped strength I hand’t used in forever, I had set Prauf into a force stasis until a transport arrived.  
“That could be anyone, why do you think its me?” I tried to keep my gaze on the hologram despite the fact she was moving behind me.  
“Because only a Jedi would carry one of these,” And she forced my saber out of my hands and into hers, “Look at this! A lightsaber!”  
The brute rushed forward and wrapped her massive hand around my neck and shoulders, forcing me to the ground before I could retaliate. She squeezed hard causing much discomfort. I tried my best to wiggle free, but was met with the Second Sister approaching me from my left and the brute’s lightsaber holding me still in my place.  
“We found our Jedi, Ninth Sister!” She held out her hand toward my face and out of no where, I found myself losing consciousness due to a very healthy force suggestion entering my mind.  
“About time,” She forced me down on the ground even more.  
“Yes, it was about time Cal for you to come forward,” She knelt in front of me lifting my chin up, forcing me once again to meet her gaze. She waved my lightsaber in front of my face, “And for that, you will watch you friend here die.”  
She moved so fast that I didn’t have the time to process that she had stabbed Prauf. I let out a cry of anguish. I was tired of losing the people that I cared most about. Tears began to fall. Why then? Why now?  
Prauf fell to the ground as did the other person who had left the train with us.  
She turned back to me and I could sense a smile forming on the underside of her mask.  
“Thank you for your cooperation, Cal,” She stood above me, looking down at me. When I didn’t meet her gaze, the other brute grabbed my hair and forced me to look up at her, “I hope that you find your accommodations with me most rewarding.”  
She pulled back the butt of her own weapon and smacked me across the head as had as she could. This prompted my mind to go blank as I fell into the confines of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little glimpse into my mind! Thanks for reading! Once again! PLEASE leave a review/comment!  
> \--Thanks! NightwingNinja17 (Fanfiction) ChfCptJediPiggyPrime (Wattpad) and TheBlackPaladin21 (AO3)


End file.
